Joseph LaRocca
Encountering the kingpin. (2004) Joseph "Joey" LaRocca is the illegitimate son of Salvatore Bonpensiero. He is a hot-heated, short-tempered street thug who spent most of his early life robbing people and establishments in order to make money. He was caught stealing from a man outside of Satriale's Pork Store by Tony Soprano, who happened to halt Joey's escape and bring him into the back of Satriale's. Tony reluctantly offers Joey a place in Paulie Gualtieri's crew as an associate simply due to the fact his (Joey's) father was once a respected member of the DiMeo family. Working for Paulie Walnuts. (2006) A short while passes by, and Joey accidentally takes the life of Mario Buscetta in the men's restroom at the Bada Bing, Paulie sends Joey and his best friend Reggie to get rid of the carcass at the Cranford Marine Terminal. Reggie decides to loot Mario's body as they get rid of it, taking a watch which was given to him by somebody called "Angie." The next day, Joey secretly assists Christopher Moltisanti in collecting money from a man named Saul, whom Christopher does business with. He finds out that Saul runs a steroid racket that he does not share profit with the Soprano family. He and Joey find Saul and begin to burn his hand in hot coal, Saul eventually agrees to share half of his profits with Christopher, and a 20% premium for “pissing him off.” While at the Gym, Joey learns that the man he had killed, Mario, was the nephew of Angelo Buscetta, a notorious mob boss from Philadelphia, he even gathered information that Reggie was seen wearing Mario’s $25,000 watch, making people suspect that Reggie had whacked Mario. Joey also reunited with his old friend Trishelle, who he asks out on a date. Within a few days, Joey is ordered to kill Reggie for raising suspicions, which leads to a rooftop chase. Tuzzio, a hit-man who worked for the Buscetta family was sent to Reggie's home, and he crossed paths with Joey and Reggie. Reggie began to negotiate with Joey, promising that he would leave New Jersey and start a new life in Philadelphia away from the Soprano family, however Reggie is killed. Joey gave chase to Tuzzio, shooting him off the the rooftops and on to a car, Tuzzio survived the fall only to be killed by Joey in hospital later on in time. A few days after these events, Tony’s son A.J. has a drug deal go wrong on him; his partner wasted the drug money, prompting the dealers to kill his partner and steal his dad’s car. Joey retrieves the car and kills one of the dealers, only to have the car stolen by Angelo’s men. While Joey is fearful the theft of Tony's truck may get him killed, Tony says that A.J. admitted responsibility. Tony has Joey retaliate for the theft by burning down one of Angelo’s businesses. Several days later, Angelo returns Tony’s car, completely wrecked, and containing Joey’s girlfriend, Trichelle, beaten and raped. Joey vows vengeance. He makes his way to the docks and finds Angelo, following him on to his yacht. Joey beats up and kills a lot of Angelo's men, before finally killing Angelo by throwing him off the yacht. Initiation into the family. Joey is regularly visited by the ghost of his dead father, who warns him about some of the trouble ahead. Joey constantly proved himself as a great earner and an exceptionally hard-working, tough, and sensible enforcer to Paulie, it is not known if Joey is next in line to become a 'made man' within the organisation, but for eliminating Angelo, Tony decides it would be best to induct him. Just before the ceremony, Joey is visited one last time by his father's spirit, who is not bitter about him becoming even closer to the same men that took his life, and only wants the best for him. The spirit explains that he is at peace in the great beyond. Where is Joey now? It is unknown if Joey was murdered in the Soprano-Lupertazzi War, however if he is still alive it is probable that he is a high ranking mobster within the Soprano family. Trivia. * Joey only ever appears in the video game "The Sopranos: Road To Respect" and is not mentioned in any of the television episodes. * He has no relation to Angela Bonpensiero, or any of his father's other children. * The surname "LaRocca" implies that Joey has his mother's surname. ('Maiden name' depending on whether she married anybody.)